peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 January 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-01-05 ;Comments *Instead of Pickin' The Blues, an intro of the show involves a Finnish announcer speaking while an English audio, introducing 8 musical taps is played. *Peel at start of show: "We're back in business with sessions from the Jesus & Mary Chain, a new one from them. Also a repeat of our recent session from the Smiths and amongst the blooms in tonight's vinyl bouquet, I write this stuff myself you know, we got records from Britain, Amerikey (NOTE: Peel probably was trying to say America), Ireland, Canada I think, Jamaica, Finland and Venezuela. And to start, Japan" *Peel does a wrong speed moment for the Junior Brammer record before correcting it quickly. *Peel mentions that Ian The Tank Engine gave him a Christmas present of a John Fahey record called Visits Washington, D.C. *Peel mentions This Mortal Coil's Song To The Siren has been used in a recent TV advert. Sessions *Jesus & Mary Chain #4. Recorded: 1986-11-25. *Smiths #4. Recorded: 1986-12-02. Broadcast: 17 December 1986 Tracklisting *Shonen Knife: Making Plans For Bison (LP - Pretty Little Baka Guy) Subversive :(JP: 'I'm hopeful that 1987 will be at the very least the year for Butch Willis') *Butch Willis And The Rocks: Lewie Tonight (LP - Forthcomings) Love *Smiths: Sweet And Tender Hooligan (session) @''' *Frightwig: Big Bang (LP - Faster, Frightwig: Kill!! Kill!!) Caroline '''@ *Frankie Paul: Gun Shot (7") Skengdon *Egg Hunt: Me And You (7") Dischord *Bill Collins: Upturn (v/a LP - Rock 'n Roll Instrumental Vol. 1) Guitar @''' *Salt 'N' Pepa: Tramp (LP - Hot Cool Vicious) Next Plateau *Jesus & Mary Chain: Fall (session) '''@ *Maria Rodriguez: La Iguana (LP - La Tremenda - Songs From Venezuela) World Circuit *Smiths: Half A Person (session) @''' *Polkacide: Suzy (LP - Polkacide) Subterranean '''@ *Mighty Mighty: Throwaway (7") Chapter 22 @''' *Drifters: There Goes My Baby *Melrose: Coming Out Soon (7") Electric Kid '''@ *Wild Flowers: Where My Heart Lies (v/a LP - Fruitcakes & Furry Collars) Record Mirror *Junior Brammer: Fools Fight (LP - Telephone Line) John Dread Productions @''' *Jesus & Mary Chain: In The Rain (session) '''@ *Cheepskates: Turn Around (LP - Second And Last) Midnight @''' *Uptown Crew: Uptown Is Kickin' It (v/a LP - Uptown Is Kickin' It) MCA *Michael Hurley, Holy Modal Rounders, Jeffrey Fredericks & The Clamtones: Weep Weep Weep (LP - Have Moicy!) Rounder '''@ *Smiths: Is It Really So Strange? (session) *Nomeansno: Some Bodies (12" - You Kill Me) Undergrowth *Servants: The Sun, A Small Star (12") Head *John Fahey: Medley: Silver Bell / Cheyenne (LP - Visits Washington, D.C.) Takoma *Jesus & Mary Chain: Happy Place (session) :(JP: 'Only three numbers, but I loved them all') *This Mortal Coil: Song To The Siren (7") 4AD *Shower Scene From Psycho: Let's Dance (v/a LP - A Slab Of Vic) Au Go Go *Stump: Buffalo (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Willie Mitchell: Mercy (LP - That Driving Beat) Hi *Smiths: London (session) *Talulah Gosh: My Best Friend (7" - Beatnik Boy / My Best Friend) 53rd & 3rd *Holger Hiller: Tiny Little Cloud (LP - Oben Im Eck) Mute (Peel mistakenly calls the track Or So, probably because the back sleeve splits one of the track titles, We Don't Write Anything On Paper Or So, into two) *Abstürzende Brieftauben: Siegesmund (LP - Das Kriegen Wir Schon Hin) Au-Weia System *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B1593XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1987-01-xx Peel Show JG18 ;Length *1) 1:57:59 *2) 1:29:11 (2:37-38:25) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from JG18 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 18 Peel January 1987 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1593/1) *2) Mooo Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online